


As lágrimas de Ícaro

by DarkD



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt Andrew Minyard, Hurt Neil Josten, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkD/pseuds/DarkD
Summary: Andrew era o sol, Neil sempre soube disso.Andrew era a força que atraia Neil diretamente para ele, sempre o avisando que se queimaria no final.Entretanto, Neil nunca soube como descer ― então ele voou cada vez para mais e mais perto. Voou tanto que ultrapassou o sol e alcançou as estrelas.E fez sentido. Neil achava que Ícaro também choraria estrelas pelo sol que nunca tocaria.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

No final, tudo se inicia com luz.  
É como nos contos infantis, mas não. A luz no fim do túnel não é uma guia, na verdade ela machuca e queima de dentro para fora.  
No final, tudo termina com luz.  
A luz se apagando, as cortinas se fechando.  
O mundo escurecendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Eles sabiam que  _ isso  _ não havia sido feito para durar. Andrew nem mesmo gostava de admitir que existia um  _ isso _ .

Pessoas só ficavam para machucar.

Não, ele sabia que isso não era necessariamente verdade. A parte dele que estava evoluindo, que estava _curando_ , sabia que nem todos estavam lá para machucá-lo ― sabia que poderia confiar seu coração estilhaçado nas mãos de algumas pessoas.

Ele sabia que podia confiar seu coração estilhaçado nas mãos ásperas e cicatrizadas de Neil.

A questão era, apenas a parte curando sabia disso. A outra parte ― a feia, sombria e que era revestida por espinhos e cacos de vidro ― dizia que ele estava sendo estupido. Que ele estava repetindo o que havia acontecido antes e que ele devia ser um adulto mais esperto do que a criança fora.

Andrew sempre se considerou uma pessoa racional.

Apenas daquela vez, ele deixou sua emoção mais forte falar alto o suficiente para calar a voz que o implorava para não deixar Neil ir.


	3. Chapter 3

― Quero acabar com essa coisa. ― Disse Andrew com a voz oca, vazia. Neil virou seu pescoço tão rápido para ele que seu pescoço estalou.

― O que...?

A pergunta pairou no ar; pesada, densa, carregada.

Andrew olhou para ele, o marrom estava apagado. Apenas aquilo, apenas sem luz.

Isso era errado, de alguma maneira Neil sempre viu tanta luz ali... que erra errado estarem apagados.

Andrew era o sol.

Ele era constante.

Ele não se arrependia.

― Acabou.

Falou e se levantou.

Ele saiu pela porta do telhado, deixando Neil com a sensação de estar caindo. Suas asas derreteram sob o calor agora o arrastavam para baixo.

Rápido, rápido.

Ele caiu no frio.


	4. Chapter 4

― Você quer que eu saia? ― Neil perguntou dias depois.

Ele parecia mal, mas Andrew sabia que seria melhor. Neil já havia se machucado antes; feridas bem piores, cortes que o deixaram sangrando ou sua alma partida em dois.

Neil ficaria bem.

Andrew ficaria bem.

― Gostaria de não precisar mais ver seu rosto, então sim.

Neil se encolhe. Andrew permanece firme.

Algo amarga em sua língua e ele tenta não pensar sobre isso. Sobre o que era o sentimento que se espalhava por seu peito como uma manta pegajosa.

― Você havia me dito para ficar. ― Sussurrou.

Andrew olhou bem nos olhos de Neil. Estavam escuros e opacos.

Ele olhou naquela imensidão azul, que implorava para que Andrew concertasse aquilo. Que o dissesse o que havia de errado.

Andrew olhou para aquilo e quebrou com as mãos.

― Todos cometemos erros, às vezes.


	5. Chapter 5

Neil sabia que Andrew não estava falando a verdade. Ele sabia que Andrew não queria que ele fosse embora.

Mas não sabia _porque_ estava acontecendo.

Ele, tentou uma, duas, _várias_ vezes entendre. Perguntou tanto que não buscou mais formas de formular uma mesma frase de maneiras diferentes.

Então ele se rendeu.

\- Alguma vez isso foi real para você? - Perguntou baixinho. Neil viu a mandíbula de Andrew se apertar por um segundo e então todo o seu corpo relaxar.

\- Me surpreende o quanto você não escuta. Nunca existiu um  _ isso _ . Você sempre foi nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Às vezes, quando um ponto de ruptura estala e finalmente se quebra, você não pode pegar os pedaços sem se cortar e machucar mais no processo.

Um era o sol. Grande, forte, imóvel. Nunca mudando para ninguém além de si mesmo.

O outro era uma estrela, roubando a luz do sol para se manter aquecida enquanto buscava por seu próprio brilho.

Naquela noite, o sol adentrou um manto de escuridão que escondeu todo o seu calor.

E a estrela pela primeira vez viu sua própria luz.


	7. Chapter 7

Neil não estava em lugar algum, suas coisas não estavam em lugar algum.

Ele desapareceu no meio da noite, sem deixar nada.

Bem, nada além de um bilhete.

Porque Neil nunca sairia sem se despedir.

Embaixo do travesseiro de Andrew, com letras tremidas estava a mensagem: “Para mim, você sempre será incrível. Você foi tudo, obrigado.”

E simples assim, Andrew descobriu o que era a manta pegajosa que o envolvia; o que era o sabor amargo e constante em sua língua.

Era culpa.

Era arrependimento.

Ele leu novamente as palavras rabiscadas com pressa e passou o dedo suavemente por uma leve queimadura no papel.

Era estranha.

Tinha formato de uma gota de lágrima.

Andrew se levantou, pronto para ir procurar por Neil ― não importa onde ele estivesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Neil não sabia porque estava tão surpreso.

É claro que ele poderia chorar estrelas, como ele poderia _não_ chorar estrelas?

As gotas de luz escorreram por suas bochechas causando uma queimadura leve. Quase como se ele estivesse exposto à luz do sol por tempo demais.

O que incomodava não era o ardor, era a perda da cor.

Tudo era vibrante antes, então opaco, então cinza.

Neil havia fugido de suas raposas, de _Andrew_ a pouco mais de dois meses e a saudade doía como um osso quebrado.

Ou talvez um coração quebrado.

Ele havia corrido para seu tio sem muitas esperanças de que seria realmente acolhido, mas para sua surpresa, seu tio o colocou sob sua asa e não o deixou ir.

Quando ele percebeu as gotas de luz rasgando seu rosto, ele buscou por ajuda médica e ― não foi realmente surpreendente ― descobriram que a causa da estranha condição era realmente simples:

Seu amor não era correspondido.

Neil riu quando soube, apenas para derramar mais estrelas brilhantes que queimavam suas retinas.

A dor era grande, realmente.

Com certeza mais como um coração, que como ossos partidos.


	9. Chapter 9

O sol procurou por sua estrela, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la em nenhum lugar.

A estrela se certificou de ficar longe do calor do sol.

A escuridão de ambos dançando com poucos feixes de luz aqui e ali.

Eles sentiam a falta um do outro, mas o medo que os separou por parte de um ― os manteve afastados por parte do outro.

Seis meses se passaram.

A estrela estava perdendo a capacidade de ver formas e o cinza se tornava cada vez mais escuro.


	10. Chapter 10

― Você vai deixar de procurar por ele? ― Disse Aaron, enquanto estavam sentados no telhado.

Surpreendentemente, seu irmão foi quem mais esteve ao seu lado desde a notícia que Neil havia partido.

― Você deixaria de procurar por Katelyn?

― Nem se isso me matasse.

― Então você tem sua resposta.

Eles ficaram observando o céu. O pôr do sol laranja-avermelhado manchando o horizonte.

― Por que você o afastou? ― Perguntou seu irmão.

Andrew respirou fundo.

― Porque estava com medo de que ele me machucasse. Porque eu o queria mais do que já quis qualquer coisa, até mesmo Cass. E isso me assustou muito. Tirei das mãos dele o poder de me machucar.

― O machucando?

― Sim.

― Valeu a pena?

― Como você se sentiria se soubesse que machucou tanto Katelyn que ela teve que fugir da primeira família de verdade que ela já teve em toda a sua vida?

― Como se eu estivesse morrendo.

Os olhos de Andrew se fecharam enquanto ele pensava no rosto de Neil quando ele o chamou de nada.

― Então você tem sua resposta.


	11. Chapter 11

― Deixe-nos tentar ajudá-lo, Neil.

― Não.

― Você está ficando cego, pelo amor de Deus! Você está se _queimando_!

Não era a primeira vez que eles tinham aquela discussão, mas não importava. Sua resposta não iria mudar.

Tio Stuart queria trazer Andrew até ele.

Neil não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Andrew não tinha que vê-lo naquela situação.

― Neil, _por favor_.

Ele se encolheu com a palavra, parando seu tio antes de repreendê-lo por usar aquela palavra. Andrew a odiava e Neil a odiava porque Andrew a odiava.

Mas ele não estava ali agora.

Nem estaria em um tempo.

― Ainda é não, Tio Stuart.

O homem saiu do quarto enquanto Neil forçava seus olhos a distinguirem sua silhueta.

Ele já estava no escuro. Tinha certeza que algumas lágrimas a mais e estaria completamente cego.

Essa não era a pior parte, no entanto. Chorar, agora doía muito.

O que antes era a dor de queimaduras de sol, agora eram como gotas de ácido descendo e queimando sua pele em linhas finas.

Gotas caiam em suas mãos e formavam cicatrizes de queimaduras suaves com formatos de lágrima ― elas se colocavam contra as cicatrizes mais antigas o tornando um mapa de ferimentos.

Ele não conseguia parar de chorar, era impossível apenas olhar para cima com os olhos e dentes cerrados até que a ardência sumisse ― não, Neil tinha que chorar.

Mas ele já estava cansado.

_ Tão _ cansado.

Então, quando a ardência recomeçou e uma nova onda de estrelas se aproximou ― ele fez a única coisa que sua mãe realmente o ensinou a fazer desde sempre.

Ele engoliu.

Engoliu o choro, a dor, o ácido.

As estrelas desceram queimando seu esôfago, e quase o deixaram sem ar.

Mas depois...

...passou.

Nenhuma dor restante.

Sem ácido por suas bochechas, sem luz queimando suas retinas.


	12. Chapter 12

O tempo se passou e aquele que se soltou primeiro ficava mais pequeno e fraco a cada instante que se via longe de sua pessoa. Ele finalmente havia entendido intimamente o sentimento de arrependimento.

O tempo se passou e aquele que decidiu não voltar continuou a engolir suas estrelas. Ele sempre sentia aquela queimação no estômago dolorosa quando as enviava por sua garganta.

Ele estava se queimando vivo enquanto engolia estrelas incandescentes.

Ele estava se matando enquanto fingia que não havia nada errado.

Os dois estavam fracos, cada um à sua maneira.

Os dois sentiam saudades, mas como recuperar o que foi perdido sem uma ponte?


	13. Chapter 13

A ponte se mostrou dias após Neil engolir as estrelas pela primeira vez.

Stuart, contrariando os pedidos de seu sobrinho, enviou uma mensagem para Andrew.

Ele estava desesperado o suficiente.

Neil era dele para proteger, assim como foi Mary.

Isso não iria acontecer mais uma vez.


	14. Chapter 14

As palavras não saiam de sua mente enquanto o avião decolava.

_ “Venha para a Inglaterra” _

_ “Neil está morrendo” _

_ “Você ainda pode salvá-lo” _

_ “Talvez ainda tenhamos tempo” _

O medo de Andrew por altura nunca desapareceu tão rápido, sendo substituído por um novo, mais quente e mais cruel.

_ Não morra.  _ Ele pedia em pensamento. _Não morra._

__


	15. Chapter 15

Neil não sentia muito mais de seu corpo, ele não podia ver muito também. Apenas borrões de cinza escuro.

Ele estava morrendo, ele sabia disso.

Era fácil identificar a sensação de amortecimento em seu corpo, principalmente quando ele já tinha passado por isso tantas vezes.

Ele devia estar um pouco delirante também, porque naquele momento ele tinha certeza de que se fechasse seus olhos poderia ouvir a voz de Andrew.

E _Deus,_ como Neil queria vê-lo.


	16. Chapter 16

Mesmo estando no mesmo espaço, na mesma _casa_ , os dois nunca estiveram tão distantes.

Havia uma vida de distância.

Uma linha os puxando para perto, mas a lacuna da falta de força, dor e medo os mantendo separados.

O primeiro passo foi dado e isso foi decisivo.


	17. Chapter 17

Andrew podia sentir sua garganta ardendo e o peito arfando em busca de ar por correr todo o caminho desde o ponto onde o táxi o deixou até ali.

Stuat Hatford falava com o queixo erguido, mas sob seus olhos haviam bolsas escuras de noites sem dormir.

― Ele parece mais morto que vivo. ― Avisou com o tom brando. ― Você pode ficar chocado quando o ver.

Andrew não disse que havia visto Neil depois de voltar do Ninho. Que havia visto Neil depois de voltar de _Baltimore_.

Ele poderia lidar com isso.

...ele estava errado.


	18. Chapter 18

― Você disse que não entendia o conceito de suicídio.

A voz preencheu o quarto e Neil se virou o mais rápido que pôde.

Ele não conseguia mais ver com clareza, mas a silhueta foi o suficiente para fazer com que novas estrelas surgissem em seus olhos e deslizassem por seu nariz e bochecha.

Porque lá estava ele.

Andrew era o sol, Neil sempre soube disso.

Andrew era a força que atraia Neil diretamente para ele, sempre o avisando que se queimaria no final.

Entretanto, Neil nunca soube como descer ― então ele voou cada vez para mais e mais perto. Voou tanto que ultrapassou o sol e alcançou as estrelas.

E fez sentido. Neil achava que Ícaro também choraria estrelas pelo sol que nunca tocaria.


	19. Chapter 19

De alguma forma, Neil sorriu para ele.

Seu rosto era uma bagunça de linhas finas de queimaduras, seu corpo estava magro, o cabelo úmido de suor.

Estrelas que se pareciam pontos de luz escorriam por seu rosto.

E ainda assim, ele sorria.

― Não estou tentando morrer.

Sua voz soou tão fina, tão _fraca_ , que Andrew quis destruir o mundo e depois a si mesmo.

― Nunca ouviu que se você engolir o choro, morrerá sufocado por ele?

― Acho que queimado se adequa mais.

― _Neil_ ― Ele ralhou, seu desespero subindo por seu corpo e vazando por seus poros. ― Como consertamos isso? Como salvamos você?

― Nós não fazemos. ― Respondeu lentamente, como se fosse um grande esforço falar. ― Não pode ser consertado.


	20. Chapter 20

O rapaz se aproximou do outro, que mal poderia se mexer na cama.

Ele limpou uma das estrelas com seus dedos, sem ligar que elas queimaram a pele em que tocaram.

_ “Me deixe te ajudar” _

_ “Não posso pedir isso a você” _

_ “Você vai morrer” _

_ “Eu sei” _

_ “Você vai **morrer** ” _


	21. Chapter 21

Neil manteve seu sorriso e ergueu a mão o máximo que pôde. Ele a manteve perto da bochecha de Andrew sem tocar a pele ― as estrelas ainda descendo por seu rosto e seus olhos perdendo o foco.

― Eu gostaria de ver você sorrir. Era difícil fazer isso, mas era um sorriso tão bonito.

Andrew deitou seu rosto na palma de Neil.

― Diga-me o que tenho que fazer.

Ele encarou os olhos castanhos de Andrew. A esperança e o medo brilhando lá.

― Você tem que me amar de volta, Andrew.


	22. Chapter 22

Parecia tão fácil.

Naquele instante, ambos se olharam. Os lábios de um tremeram e de seus olhos lágrimas caíram.

O sol chorando por Ícaro.

Quão grande foi a reviravolta. Depois de tanto sofrimento, Ícaro recebendo do sol o mesmo que havia dado e dado vez após vez.


	23. Chapter 23

― Você é tão estupido. ― Ele sussurrou, com medo de que se falasse mais alto, Neil poderia sentir sua voz tremer. ― Você é tão, tão estupido, Neil. ― Andrew virou o rosto e beijou a palma da mão de Neil. ― Você nunca foi nada.

Os olhos azuis e opacos de Neil se arregalaram.

As estrelas caíram e caíram.

Até que pararam.

Lágrimas normais tomaram seu lugar, mas elas também não pararam de cair.

Andrew se aproximou e beijou seu cabelo úmido, mantendo Neil o mais perto possível sem machucá-lo.

Ele estava tão frio. Neil estava tão frio.


	24. Chapter 24

Os humanos são frágeis.

Não importa o pendurado felizes, não importa o quanto queiram viver.

Os humanos são frágeis.

Uma tosse sangrenta arrebatou o garoto já frágil. Ele se curvou em busca de ar enquanto seus lábios ficamvam manchas de sangue.

-

_ “Você vai ficar?” _

_ “Eu vou ficar” _

_ “Eu gostaria de poder ver você sorrir” _

_ “Você vai poder” _

_ “Você está vem?” _

_ “Você me perdoa?” _

_ “...Sim” _

_ “Então sim” _


	25. Chapter 25

No final, tudo se inicia com luz.

Nos contos infantis, você sorriria e ficaria tudo bem. Nos contos infantis, a dor passaria e os felizes para sempre seriam a força máxima.

O poder absoluto.

No final, tudo termina com luz.

A luz se apagando, as cortinas se fechando.

O mundo escurecendo.

Dois corpos encaixando em uma cama.

Os dois respirando.

Não com um final feliz já escrito...

...mas com um talvez sim. Talvez possa acontecer.


End file.
